


So Hug All Your Friends

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Group Home, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Logan Carrol-Everett didn't like loud types.Roman Prince was definitely loud, but he was also Logan's childhood best friend.Also touch starved.What can Logan do to help?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	So Hug All Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Cavetown's Hug All Ur Friends

Logan Carrol-Everett had a deep-seated distaste for loud people, and there was _definitely_ a loud person on his bus today. The new variable on the transport had struck up some sort of friendship with Valerie Torres, and now the two of them were singing a Disney duet together. 

It was not unpleasant, though, and brought to mind long hours of watching Disney movies with his childhood best friend, before Logan was moved out of the group home to live with his foster father. 

_“My dad decided to give me up temporarily.”_

_“Temporarily? They can do that?”_

_“Yeah. Just long enough so’s he can go to rehab. He took to drinking real bad after mom died, and he realized he wanted to be better for me. So. I won’t be here forever! Maybe once dad comes to get me, he can take you too!”_

_“Perhaps.”_

Logan had known, already, when they’d had that conversation, that he was being sent to a different city to live with a stranger. He would be separated from his best friend slash roommate, and would probably never see him again. 

That was what happened to kids with dead parents. 

At least Janus Carrol had been an excellent foster parent. He had suffered from abuse as a child, and made it his goal to never be like his own parents. 

Logan knew he was one of the lucky ones. 

~~

First and second period went by unremarkably, and Logan was looking forward to third period math. He zoned out for the beginning of roll call, until-

“Logan… Carrol?”

“Carrol-Everett, please, Mrs. Hannigan. My father presented me with the adoption papers over Christmas break.”

He could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head, but he ignored it. Not many people in the school knew he had been a foster child, so that was surely the reason.

Then the teacher reached the last name on the list.

“And- Roman Prince.”

Logan twisted in his seat and made eye contact with the loud boy from the bus earlier, who was raising his hand in response to his name being called. 

Roman winked at him, and then Logan turned his attention back to the board. 

Well then.

~~

Roman caught him during lunch. 

“Logan! My friend, it’s been so long! How have you been?”

“Well, thank you, Roman. How about yourself? Is your father well?”

The other boy walked alongside Logan to his normal seat in the corner of the cafeteria, gesticulating wildly as he told Logan about his life. 

“-and then dad said we were moving here to be closer to a friend he made online. I think they might be more than that, but he won’t admit to anything, the bi disaster.”

Logan nodded along, ignoring the stares from his peers as he, the notorious loner and quiet nerd, interacted with a loud, outgoing new student.

“Hey, you were adopted, right? Is this the same guy who fostered you all those years ago, or have you jumped around some more?”

“My father is the same man who fostered me when I left the group home, yes. He has been nothing but kind to me.”

Roman grinned at him, bright and happy. 

“Man, that’s great. I’m really happy for you, L.”

The childhood nickname made Logan smile in response. “Thank you, Roman. I am happy that you and your father are doing well.”

Before the end of the day, the two of them had one more class together, and they sat together on the bus and exchanged numbers. 

Roman was just the way Logan remembered him. It was very nice to have his friend back.

~~

“Logan.”

Logan looked up from his text to Roman, temporarily ignoring his newest argument in their three week debate about Broadway, to see his father standing nervously in the door to his room.

“Yes?”

“I have a date.” Janus was rubbing at the extensive scar on his cheek, a nervous tic Logan had noted years ago. “And I need help deciding what to wear.”

“Of course.” Logan stood and placed his phone down. Roman could wait, his father needed his help. He brushed past Janus to head towards the man’s bedroom in order to dig through his closet.

“I won’t wear a tie, though, Logan!” 

When Logan finally got his father dressed and ready for his date, he went back to his room to finish texting Roman. 

Instead, he found a new string of texts from his friend.

**PrincePerfect:** dad has a date tonight.   
**PrincePerfect:** I think it’s the guy he met online  
 **PrincePerfect:** dad says they met on a single fathers website  
 **PrincePerfect:** like one of those support forums or something  
 **PrincePerfect:** I just hope he’s not a serial killer

**LoganCE:** The odds of that are infinitesimal.

**PrincePerfect:** infinitesimal

**LoganCE:** Do not.

**PrincePerfect:** lol

**LoganCE:** I was TEN.

**PrincePerfect:** tell it to the judge

It seemed like Logan had successfully distracted Roman from the possibility of his father’s date being a serial killer, so he finished his argument about the historical inaccuracies of Miranda’s _Hamilton_. 

~~

Logan had begun to notice something strange about Roman. 

His best friend shied away from physical contact. A lot. Logan himself wasn’t much for touch, but Roman’s personality was such that he ought to be enthusiastic about hugs and pats on the back.

But he wasn’t. Logan watched as Roman flinched away from yet another friendly ‘skinship’ gesture from one of the many people he’d surrounded them with. It was concerning, to say the least. 

Especially when the dramatic boy went completely stiff when Talyn snuck up behind him and hugged him.

Logan determined he would pull Roman to the side and talk to him about it at some point.

He didn’t get the chance that day.

~~

“Logan.”

He looked up to see his father, once again standing in his door. This time, not only was Janus rubbing his scar, he was also shifting his weight back and forth.

“Yes?”

“I’d like to introduce you to Remus. He’s… Invited us over for dinner, so he can meet you and I can meet his son.”

“And Remus is your date?”

“We’ve been talking for a few years… He just moved to the area.”

Logan shrugged. “If that would make you happy, I am perfectly willing to accompany you to dinner.”

Janus smiled, a small but happy smile. “Thank you, Logan. You know that means a lot to me.”

~~

Logan was expecting an awkward meal, maybe some forced friendly interaction with the mysterious “Remus’” son. 

What he was not expecting was for Roman to be the one opening the door for them, dressed in a nice shirt and a bowtie. 

“Logan!”

“Roman.”

A man came up from behind Roman, and Logan could see the resemblance. 

“You two crazy kids know each other?”

Roman grinned at his father. “Yeah! Remember? Logan is the friend from the group home I met at school!”

Janus put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Well, that makes this evening quite a bit less awkward, doesn’t it? Remus, this is my son, Logan.” 

Roman’s father grinned. “Nice t’meetcha, kid! Now, dinner isn’t quite done yet, so why don’t you two run up to Roman’s room and hang out for a bit?”

Logan shook the man’s hand when it was proffered, and noticed Roman doing the same with Janus. 

Only Roman was extremely stiff about the whole matter. 

Well, it was as good a time as any to confront his friend about unhealthy habits. 

~~

Roman’s room was exactly what he was expecting, and the pile of Disney plushes on the bed further supported his theory. 

“Roman.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you take long, hot showers?”

“What the fuck, L.”

“Do you?”

Roman nodded, looking mystified. 

“I have a theory.”

“And that is?”

Logan reached out and put a hand on Roman’s arm, watching as he stiffened. 

“I think you might be touch starved. Does that feel like it is burning?”

Roman nodded again, and his jaw looked like he was clenching his teeth. Logan pulled his hand away to lessen his friend’s discomfort. 

“It is highly unhealthy to be experiencing touch starvation. Might I suggest we have a sleepover and watch Disney together while cuddling again? It will not completely relieve you of your symptoms, but it will help a good bit.”

Roman blinked. And then started to cry.

To say that Logan was startled was an understatement, especially when Roman practically buried himself in Logan’s chest.

“God, L, I missed you so much.”

Logan awkwardly patted his friend’s back. 

Well. This was his life now.

~~

The Disney marathon and cuddle session was enjoyable for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
